


Happy Birthday

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday Presents, Blindfolded, Multi, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: Jenna has dreamed of this...





	

Sound get's way more important when you're blind, that's the first thing Jenna learns while she waits for what's going to happen next. She trusts Ty, with all her heart, that's the only cause why she let him blindfold her, bond her with her hands above her head, standing in the middle of their bedroom naked, in the security of their own home. 

The very place he had made love to her in so many ways, on so many times and still it amazes her always like it would be the first. Tonight though is special. It's her birthday and beside the fancy jewelery he got her she knew there was something else in stock when he let her up the stairs and asked her if she would trust him.

Jenna is shivering now, more of anticipation then of coldness or fear, but she can't deny a little anxiety crawl up her chest as he hears him coming back, opening the door, approaching her again. She feels his precence only inches right before her, yet not touching, not leaning in, just staring at her and she can't stare back because all she sees is the blackness. 

Something irritates her, a noise, like his breath had doubled, like there were more then only one gasp a time, but she can't grab it, she's too nervous right now. "Babe..." he whispers now, his soft voice rolling down his lips, falling into the little space between them, "I ask you again: Do you trust me?" Another shiver, one of arousel this time and she nods, eagerly to get on, to stop this waiting for his surprise. 

"Ok. I want you to know..." she sighs happily on the hand that finally curls around her neck and the lips that linger so close to hers, "that regardless what will happen tonight, nothing is going to change between the three of us, alright?" Like the good girl she wants to be Jenna nods, just the split of a second before her brain catches up and she wants to hurry to ask who the hell < the three of us > are. 

But when two strong hands come to lay on her hip from behind, in perfect timing to Tylers soft ones, sliding around her shoulders she understands. She knows this touch, she knows the smell that suddenly is so close, so prominent, she knows the voice that purrs in her ear. And she feels safe, secure when he speaks up. "Jen...Tyler told me you dream of this...are you sure you're ok with it?" 

Her voice has yet left her, all she can do is nod, swallow, starting to sweat. The image occurs in her head, herself standing exposed and bound here in her most personal room, right between her husband and his best friend, ready for them to touch, to use. And oh god...if this doesn't turn her on then what?

They take their time though and she get's the feeling that they either have done this before or are just altogether perfectly in sync on whatever they do together, because without even touching each other once they touch her all over, all the time and it's just perfect this way.  
There's no rushing, no haste behind this, this is all about her and they let her feel that.

Soon Jenna is trembling under their hands, standing on her own feet is getting harder and harder and so they lift her up, bringing all of them closer together, both supporting her weight while they continue pleasing her till the point she cries out and comes, hard, long, intensive.

Kisses soothe her skin, she can feel Joshs teeth in her neck, Tylers tounge at her lips and she doesn't want it to stop, signalising this by moving between them, trying to reach both if their bodys for more friction, just more of everything. They take care of it three more times before they take care of their own pleasure and it is so much more then she had ever pretended it to be. Both of them united through her, in her, it's like a force of nature that washs her away, takes her mind to levels she had never been before.

If it wasn't for the grunts and screams with wich they both set off at the same time she wouldn't have gotten them coming at that point, just because they felt so one, so all together that she can't make differences between her and their joy anymore. She feels Joshs hands sliding up and down her sides, soothing and supporting her as she threatens to fall down when Tyler releases her hands finally. She feels them carefully placing her on the bed, crawling up on each side of her, embracing her with the fantastic bond they share, making her part of it. 

And she smiles, oh so happy, when Tyler nuzzles his face in her neck and Josh nibbles her ear and both of them whisper a "Happy birthday!" to her just fucked up brain.


End file.
